Heat
by babayaga888
Summary: Chibs misses Juice and hits on Happy instead. The tough guy isn't very delighted - at first.


Happy's body was hot and heavy, almost crushing him as they both went down to the ground. The explosion rolled over them and some sharp metal thing hit Chibs' shoulder, cutting even through the leather of his cut. He let out a painful sound and Happy got off of him immediatley, probably thinking he was hurting the other man.

‟Everything alright?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet.

‟No." Chibs groaned and sat up, fumbling for the thing sticking in the front of his shoulder.

Happy bent down and shoved Chibs' hand away. ‟Let me see."

Chibs gritted his teeth as Happy inspected the injury none too gently and then pulled out the piece of broken metal with a start. Chibs took in a sharp breath and shot a nasty look at the other man.

‟Ever considered becomin' a nurse?" he asked ironically.

‟Get up, you pussy," was all Happy replied and pulled him to his feet.

Without looking back once they returned to the van, parked on a dead end gravel road near by. Happy took care of the wound - it needed a little stitching - and then it was time to get some sleep.

Chibs could feel the heat of Happy's body even through the blanket. The man was a fucking radiator. No wonder he was always so full of deadly energy and ready to deal with any kind of trouble.

Chibs was cold and his shoulder was hurting, he couldn't fall asleep. All of a sudden he wished he could crawl under Happy's blanket and get some of his warmth.

He sighed and thought of Juice, he was always warm too and it's been a while since they last shared a blanket.

‟Can't sleep?" Happy's gravel voice suddenly came out of the dark.

‟No."

‟Want some more painkillers?"

‟Yeah, that might help."

Happy reached for the med kit and rummaged through it, found what he was looking for and handed the pills over.

‟Thanks," the Scot murmured and downed them with a couple of swigs from the whiskey bottle he kept close since Happy had patched him up.

Happy chuckled. ‟Good boy."

A few hours later Happy woke up, it was still dark outside. He turned around and saw Chibs fast asleep beside him on the floor of the van. He was about to lie down again when he heard Chibs mumble in his sleep. It was a name: Juice.

‟Juicy -boy..."

Happy shook his head, grinning. He had known it! There was something going on between the two of them.

He rested his head on the folded hoodie he was using as a pillow, closing his eyes again. But then Chibs murmured another name.

His name. Happy.

He darted to his knees and slapped the sleeping man on the cheek.

Chibs awoke with a gasp and looked around. ‟What is it?" he asked, confused.

‟You just said my name in your sleep!" Happy said accusingly.

Chibs stared at him. ‟What? And therefore you're waking me?"

‟You also said Juice's name..."

Chibs ran his hand over his face and inhaled deeply.

‟...and it sounded rather breathless," Happy continued. ‟I don't like that shit."

‟Come on," Chibs said, looking at him, ‟don't get all fussy about it. And it's none of your business -‟

‟Yeah, it is!" Happy interrupted sharply. ‟When it is about me."

The two men stared at each other. One of them fierce the other one tired.

‟What was it?" Happy asked.

‟What?"

‟What you dreamed of me."

Happy saw a smirk appearing on Chibs' face and narrowed his eyebrows.

‟I can't remember," the Scot answered, his smirk growing filthy. ‟You woke me too abprubtly."

With an unsatisfied growl Happy let himself fall on his back. Chibs laid down again too, amused and wondered what he might have dreamed. He never had thought about Happy the way he thought about Juice. He liked Juice very much, he really loved him and that was why they started a physical relationship, not because he felt attracted to men in general.

‟But," came Happy's voice again into the silence, ‟did you ever have a naughty dream about me?" He sounded threatening.

Chibs smiled in the darkness. ‟Not that I know of."

‟Good!" Happy shifted comfortably in his blankets determined to get to sleep now. But then his eyes snapped open again. ‟Would you like to have one?"

‟Jesus, Happy!" Chibs huffed. ‟Just say it if you have an itch for me."

Happy sat up straight, his eyes glinting lividly. ‟I don't _have an itch_ for you, you kinky bastard!" he barked.

‟You sure? Looks like you got all horny by hearing me saying your name."

He braced himself for the assault that he was certain would follow these words. He was right. Happy pounced on him, grabbed his shirt with both hands and dragged him up, but Chibs was ready, he pushed the heavy man back so that his head and shoulders collided with the side wall of the van. Before Happy came to his senses Chibs was on him, shoved one leg between Happy's and caught his wrists in a firm grip.

Happy was furious, he tried to free himself only with the result of Chibs adding more pressure to his crotch with his thigh.

‟Like that, huh?" Chibs' voice was husky and he felt much too excited by the way Happy squirmed underneath him. This was dangerous, Happy would never let him touch him in an other then brotherly way. He was easy to enrage and not very hesitant to hurt others. It was too late, though. Happy, with no possibilities to move his hands or legs, lowered his head and bit down Chibs' shoulder. Chibs backed away with a cry of pain. It was his injured shoulder.

‟Son of a bitch!" Happy spat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Then he took a fast step towards Chibs and placed his fist into his face, sending him against the other side wall of the van. Chibs got angry, this had never been meant to be something else than fooling around. He felt tired and drowsy from too much painkillers, and so his attack was easily fought off by Happy, who pulled him into a firm headlock.

‟For fuck's sake, Happy!" Chibs panted. ‟Don't take it so seriously!"

‟Then don't fuck with me," Happy responded with a growl and rubbed his knuckles over Chibs' head, though he already sounded calmer.

He let the other man go and inspected the damage he had done to his face. He hadn't hit him all that hard and it was just a darkening bruise below his left eye.

‟'s your shoulder alright?" he asked.

‟Think so,‟ Chibs grunted.

‟I need some air," Happy opened the van's rear door and stepped down on the street. That was the last time Chibs saw him until the next morning.

The whole drive back to Charming none of them said a word. It was utterly awkward and that meant nothing was okay between them. If it really had been nothing but a joke what happened in the night, there would have been no reason to feel awkward.

The next three days both men avoided each other. It was relatively calm, no beef with the other clubs and gangs, no problems with the girls at Cara Cara, no mule jobs ahead... to sum it up: nothing to do and boring.

With Juice still out of town and no desire to hook up with one of the crow eaters, Chibs was already going through the roof with horniness and the dreams he had in these days weren't helping either. It was always Happy - hot, angry and intense.

That was why Chibs avoided Happy. He didn't want to risk getting a boner just by looking at him.

Happy tried not to think of Chibs at all but didn't succeed much in it. Unwillingly, he mused if Chibs was into him again and again. He would break the motherfucker's neck if he was! Happy stomped in and out of the clubhouse with an even more fierce expression on his face than usual, making the others jump out of his way. He didn't ask himself why he was so infuriated by this subject. He was not the man to question his feelings. He'd rather find somebody to blame and break their nose.

He always had appreciated Chibs and he knew the Scot could be a serious opponent when sober and well rested - not that he was afraid of him but picking up a fight with him infront of everybody else would have raised questions. That was why Happy avoided Chibs.

Until friday night when there was a party at the clubhouse. Bobby's birthday. Which meant lots of food first, lots of pussy afterwards and lots of alcohol during the whole time. Gemma and Tara left early because they didn't want to see all of the orgy. Clay went with Gemma, Jax stayed, but away from the girls. Chibs missed Juice more than ever. He had to be very rude to some of the girls otherwise they wouldn't have left him alone and he had zero patience with them tonight. Instead he tended to a bottle of whiskey very intensly, keeping himself behind the counter, where he felt relatively safe. From girls as well as from Happy who once in a while shot a gloomy glare at him.

The tough-looking, tattooed man with the shaved head was at the pool table with Tig and the Prospects. He felt Chibs' gaze burning in his back and downed another shot of tequila. Soon, very soon, he will go over there, grab the man by the collar and drag him over the counter and bury his fist in his gut.

A minute later he saw Chibs head for the hallway. He put his queue down and followed him. Chibs had almost reached the bathroom door as he heard quick footsteps behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Happy, who wore his intimidating expression. He was the only guy Chibs knew, who actually looked more dangerous when he was drunk. As if the alcohol cleared the look in his eyes instead of making it hazy.

‟What the hell - ‟ Chibs started but was cut off harshly.

‟Stop staring at me!"

Chibs felt his anger rising. Not again, he thought. ‟I didn't. So fuck off!" He tried to open the bathroom door but Happy wasn't done yet. He grabbed Chibs by the wrist, tugged him around and stepped in closer.

‟I'm not your Juicy-boy," he said menacingly. His rough voice caused an odd reaction in Chibs' body and he tried to stay calm.

‟Really?" Chibs scoffed. He straightened himself and crowded the other man into the corner, trapping him between two walls and his own body. God, was this guy hot! He could smell his sweat and a hint of tequila and something that surely was all Happy. He had to control his breath to keep himself from groaning. He was drunk and horny as hell. For the second time he wedged his leg between Happy's. It was the best way, to hold him in place and try to get him excited at the same time.

‟Stop it!" Happy panted, trying to shove him off, but Chibs grinded his hip harder into the other man's groin and there was no more holding him back.

‟You shouldn't have followed me," he grumbled near Happy's ear. Then he reached down and grabbed Happy's dick through the cloth of his jeans, rubbed and squeezed it tightly.

Happy exhaled sharply. ‟Fuck..." he breathed.

‟Yeah... that's what I wanna do," Chibs murmured into his shoulder.

Happy didn't quite understand what was happening to him. He still was angry - or something that felt like it - but it wouldn't come out the usual way. Instead of wanting to hit and hurt the man clinging to him he felt the urge to thrust his hips against his hand, seize him and dig fingers and teeth into his flesh, maybe hurting him just a little. He felt Chibs' hot breath on his neck, closed his eyes. Was he crazy?

Chibs noticed the decreasing resistance and relaxed a little bit. Happy leaned in the corner, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Chibs didn't loosen his grip on Happy's crotch but raised one hand to touch his neck, cautiously bringing his fingers up to Happy's lips, touching them.

He was rock-hard by now, almost painfully.

Happy opened his eyes. The short moment of gentleness was gone, Chibs knew instantly. Happy grasped the door knob, opened the door and shoved the Scot inside the bathroom. There they were standing, fixating each other with their gazes very intensly. Happy reached for his belt and unbuckled it.

‟Are you gonna suck my dick, or what?" he demanded with his hoarse voice.

Chibs looked at him incredulously. ‟You gotta be kidding me!" he said with a slight chuckle.

‟What," Happy grumbled, ‟now you chicken out?"

Chibs took a step forward and grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans. ‟If that's what you want," he said in a low voice near Happy's face, ‟then that's what you get." With a start he yanked down Happy's jeans and pushed him back against the door with one hand on his chest. Looking him in the eyes he got down on his knees. He realized it was the first time he saw a nervous expression on Happy's face, it made him smile inwardly.

He wrapped his lips around Happy's hard, swollen cock, felt him flinch the slightest at the first touch. Chibs decided not to give him time to think and started sucking. He figured Happy was not one to like long foreplays so he concentrated on pleasuring him hard and fast.

Happy let his head fall back and groaned deeply. That was just how he liked it.

He felt already close to the edge, no need to hold it back, anyway. He didn't give a warning like civilized people do, he grabbed Chibs by the hair and thrusted himself into his mouth as he came. Chibs didn't care, he sucked him to the last drop and held on to him until Happy let his hair go and leaned back on the door, catching his breath.

Chibs got slowly to his feet. His knees hurt. I'm actually too old for giving blowjobs in the bathroom, he thought.

Happy had pulled up his pants already when he looked at him. It was only a bit awkward. Happy nodded slightly with approval. ‟Never thought a man could give head like that," he said.

‟Happy now?" Chibs asked with a smirk.

Happy shot him a look from below lowered eyelids. ‟Yah, well done, bitch!"

Both men grinned.


End file.
